This invention pertains to a universal bearing cup installer tool which is of a simple rugged construction and can be easily adjusted for association with bearing cups of varying diameters and without the use of interchangeable parts. Frequently, in servicing and maintenance of equipment, it is necessary to drive a tubular member into a bore in a housing. In order to install tubular members of various diameters, a driver set is available wherein one of a series of discs of different diameters, depending on the diameter of the tubular member, can be selected and assembled with a driver member, with the assembled structure aligned with the tubular member and the driver member being struck by a hammer or associated with a press to seat the tubular member in the bore. Use of such a set requires assembly and disassembly when a different size tubular member is to be installed in a bore and there is always the possibility of losing a driver disc of a particular diameter, so that the set can no longer be used for installing a tubular member of that particular diameter.
It is also known in the prior art to have a tool with a series of movable jaws arranged in a circular array that can have the effective diameter defined thereby varied in order to coact with tubular members of varying diameters. These tools do not have structure providing a long useful life and simple adjustment. Additionally, the prior art structures do not have structural features facilitating the installing of a tapered cone bearing cup.